Finding Love In Another Dimension
by TATTOO ARTIST
Summary: 9 months have passed since his break-up with Flame princess and soon he becomes too depressed to do anything. Jake then decides that they go dungeon hunting, a pastime Finn always did to clear his head. During the dungeon hunt the boy finds a gauntlet, a gauntlet that could change his life.
1. Chapter 1: The Gauntlet

"Dude, let's just go dungeon hunting like we used to do." Jake said trying to cheer up his brother. "I don't know man, that doesn't sound like it could help." Jake looked at Finn. "Dude c'mon it's just one dungeon. Beside you could use the exercise." Finn sat up and glared at Jake. "Whada ya mean I could use the exercise?" "Dude we haven't been on an adventure in 8 months, do you know many months that is in dog years? Like…a long time." Finn had been thinking about that for time as well, he just wanted to get out of the house and go on an adventure. There was however the thought of him and Flame Princess, the last thing the couple ever did alone was dungeon hunting; it hurt him too much to think about what he did just for a dream. Jake was about to leave when. "Dude." Finn said as he stood up. "Let's find a dungeon." Jake smiled and said. "What time is it?" "Hey that's my line. But whatevs. It's Adventure Time!"

* * *

"Run dude, run!" Jake yelled as he and Finn were being chased a giant rat. "I knew this was a bad idea!" Finn screamed. Jake morphed into a horse and threw Finn onto his back. "This wasn't my fault; I was just trying to cheer you up." "Yeah, but were you considering that there was A GIANT RAT WAITING FOR US HERE?!" Finn screeched into Jakes ears. Jake kept on running until he saw a gorge up in front of him. "Hey there's a gorge over there, I'll just stretch us over." Finn looked behind him. "Go for it dude, I don't think that Stinky over here can jump that far." Jake did just as he said he would. With a tumble and a fall the two adventurers were on the other side of the gorge looking at the rat.

"We made it dude." Jake said but got no response from Finn. "Finn?" Jake turned to see his brother staring at a gauntlet on a pedestal. "I want that gauntlet." Finn said as he stood up and walked toward the pedestal. He slowly reached out his arm to grab the gauntlet. Suddenly a spirit, which looked like a round ball shining as bright as a star, came out of nowhere and slapped his hand. "Ow, hey what gives?" Finn said looking at the spirit. The spirit merely glared at Finn. "I am the guardian of the gauntlet of power, and I can only bestow the gauntlet to a hero." The spirit said. Finn looked at the spirit blankly. Finn and Jake looked at each other. "What does that even mean anyway?" Finn said. The spirit leaned in closer to the boy. "I am Custos; I was appointed this position by the great hero, Billy." Finn and Jake's eyes nearly popped out of their head when the spirit said that.

"What?" They both said in unison. "Billy told me to guard this gauntlet until a hero would come and retrieve it." Finn smiled. "I know Billy, and I'm a hero." "Yeah man, he's like the greatest hero in all of Ooo." Jake said. Custos looked at Finn skeptically. "Everyone knows who Billy is, and for all I know, you could be a thief." "What? No, I swear I am a hero." Finn said putting his hand to his chest. "What is your name?" Asked Custos. "Finn." Custos had a look of shock on his face. (A/N Custos has a face) "Finn, the human?" "Yup, that's me." Custos' expression of shock changed to a look of pure and utter joy, he then started laughing "I have been waiting for you Finn." Finn and Jake were silent, at first Custos seemed like the kind of spirit who would look down on everyone. Suddenly he was being as nice as could be. "_Praesento uobis potestas a caestu, Finn humani_."

As Custos said that the gauntlet was now on Finn's left hand. "You will also need these." The spirit then handed Finn a small pouch filled with… "Gems?" Finn looked at the Custos questioningly. "What are these for?" "These are the gems of power. Each gem, when place into the gauntlet grants the user one type of power depending on which gem is used." As Finn opened the pouch, he reached in and pulled out a ruby. "Be careful with the ruby young one, as it is the most destructive gem in possession." Finn inserts the ruby into the gauntlet. A bright light shone and the gauntlet then transformed into a bracelet. "Oh yes I almost forgot, when placing a gem into the gem slot it will turn into a bracelet" Finn looked at the bracelet. "I don't feel anything, are you sure this thing has great power?" Finn asked pointing his finger at Custos. "Cause nothing's happening to me…" "Whoa! Dude your body's on fire!" Jake gasped. Finn looked down at his torso and started to panic, he soon realized that the fire wasn't burning him at all. "Hey, is this?" The spirit smiled. "Yes, as I said before each gem possesses a different type of magic power. And if you're wondering, 'no' you cannot put two gems together to combine their powers." Finn looked at the bracelet. "Hhhmmm…" He then opened the pouch and started looking for another gem; he pulled out three gems, a sapphire, an emerald, and a crystal. "The sapphire allows you control over ice and snow, the emerald grants you the power to heal any injury, and the crystal will grant you invincibility." Custos said as Finn returned the gems back in the pouch. "Finn, Billy always believed a hero would rise and take his place when he would die. I'm beginning to think that that hero is right in front of me." Finn smiled. "I'll take good care of the gauntlet, as well as make Billy's belief a reality." "Shouldn't we be going or something?" Jake asked. "Oh yeah, well Custos It's been fun, but we have to go." Finn said. Custos smiled at the boy. "I shall be watching over you, Finn the human."


	2. Chapter 2: The Spirit

**Okay chapter 1 didn't go into much detail about a few things, but all will be explained soon. And if you're wondering, 'yes' there is a gem which will transport F&J to Fionna & Cake's dimension, but you're gonna have to wait until chapter 3 to find out. Mainly this chapter will explain more about the Gauntlet of Power, and the gauntlet's spirit.**

* * *

"I shall be watching over you, Finn the human." With that said, Custos vanished. "We better get going dude." Jake said. "Yeah sure. But first I wanna test the other gems, see what kind of power they have." Finn said, suddenly his face went blank. Jake was walking forward a bit when noticed Finn was just standing there with no expression on his face at all. "Finn?" Finn lifted the pouch containing the gems. "What? Is something wrong with the gems?" Finn shook his head 'no'. "Custos, he never told us the powers of the other gems." "Oh man, do you think he's still back there?" Jake said. "Yeah let's go see him." "Wait!" Said a female voice. Finn and Jake stood still. "Who's there?" Finn asked nervously. "Be not afraid Finn the human." Jake crouched himself behind Finn. "Okay who are you, and how do you know my bro's name?" The voice let out a giggle. "I'm right here." Finn and Jake looked around them. "Are you another spirit? Did Custos send you to follow us?" Finn said clenching his fists.

"No silly, I'm right here. On your arm." Finn's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he heard that. "What!?" Finn yelled looking at the gauntlet. "Yeah, I guess Custos forgot to mention that I'm a living weapon." Finn and Jake's faces lit up with joy. Finn raised his arm up to his eye level. "Hey do you think you can tell us what kind of powers the gems possess?" "Sure, you know I would love to free for once." Finn and Jake both looked confused. "What?" They said in unison. "Finn, in order for me to be free from the gauntlet's hold, you need to say these words out loud." Finn looked at the gauntlet. "Okay sure." "Wait, how do I know you're not gonna kill us when we set you free?" Jake asked with concern in his voice. "Dude its okay, I trust her." Jake narrowed his eyes at the gauntlet. "Alright, but I'm only gonna trust you cause Finn does." The voice giggled. "Finn, are you ready?" Finn cleared his throat. "Sure thing" "Okay then, repeat after me."

Voice: _'Spiritus caestu,'_  
Finn: 'spiritus caestu,'_  
_Voice: _'Et nunc absolvo vos,'_  
Finn: 'Et nunc absolvo vos,'  
Voice: _'de sublimi scilicet habitaculo tuo,'_  
Finn: 'de sublimi scilicet habitaculo tuo,'  
(A/N If you're wondering what language the spirit is using, It's Latin. Since I'm studying Latin and my cousin is teaching me.)

Suddenly the gauntlet started to shine again, and as soon as the light faded a beautiful young woman with white hair, wearing a white robe, (Kinda like a toga) she was barefoot, but it didn't matter to her since she was floating inches above the ground, her expression showed absolutely no sign of evil, it was like she knew no violence at all. Finn looked at the spirit wide eyed. "Whoa…" Jake said as he was also caught staring at the spirit. "Hello, I am Caes. And I am the spirit of the gauntlet." Finn and Jake were both speechless. Caes looked at the two adventurers and floated closer to Jake. "Jake the dog, son of Joshua the dog. The legendary warrior who trapped the demon Kee-oth, and tricked him into turning his blood into a sword." Jake's eyes literally popped out of his head. "H…h…how d…did you know that?" Caes smiled. "How else do you think your father found Kee-oth?" Finn and Jake's mouths went 'O'. Caes giggled at their response. "Maybe I should save that tale for another time." Finn then remembered something. "Hey Caes, can I ask you a question?" Caes turned to Finn. "I already know what you want; you wish to know what powers the other gems possess." Finn just nodded his head. "I guess Custos was in no mood to explain to you the gems' powers." Caes said. "Give me the pouch." Finn tossed the pouch to Caes, she opened it and reached in and pulled out a purple colored gem and tossed it to Finn. "What does this thing do?" "Just put it in and I'll be right back." With that Caes flew off into another part of the dungeon. Finn placed the gem into the gem slot and just like before the gauntlet transformed into a bracelet. Finn sat on the ground and waited for Caes to come back. Jake sat down next to Finn. "Hhmm…I wonder what Caes is doing?" Finn asked. "I have no clue." Jake said as he sat down next to Finn.  
**10 minutes later**  
"Dude I'm starting to get bored, where is she?" Jake asked. Suddenly a spirit with purple hair, light purple skin, wearing a purple toga holding two snakes came up to the two. "Hey guys I'm back." When Finn and Jake saw the spirit they went wide eyed. "Caes?!" They exclaimed in unison. Caes only smiled. "What happened to you?" Jake asked. "Was it those snakes?" Finn asked with concern. "No, this..." Caes said gesturing to herself. "…is what happens to me when a gem is placed into the gauntlet." "Oh, so just like the gauntlet you're appearance changes as well?" Caes nodded. "Well of course, I'm the spirit of the gauntlet. Duh." Finn looked at the snakes Caes was holding. "What are the snakes for?" Caes smirked wickedly. "Have you ever been bitten by poisonous snakes before?" "No, why?" "Give me your arm." Jake suddenly stretched himself to block Finn from Caes and the snakes. "I knew you were evil!" Jake barked. "Jake relax, Finn's gonna be okay." Caes said. Jake then shrank back down to his original size. "Oh, okay." Finn just stared at his brother. "What?" Caes then extender her arm and let the snake wrap itself around Finn's arm. The snake then sunk it's fangs into his flesh, it hurt but it only felt like a light slap. "Ow. Whoa, I can feel the poison running through my veins." Jake was startled at first, but when he saw that Finn was in no real danger he relaxed himself. "What does it feel like? The poison I mean?" Finn touched the area where the snake bit him. "It feels kinda warm…" Finn started licking the inside of his mouth. "Hey, I can even taste the poison in my mouth." Caes was giggling to herself. "The amethyst," She said pointing to the gem in the bracelet. "Gives you invincibility against all forms of poison." Finn and Jake were in awe. "It can also be used to heal another who has been poisoned." Finn was about to take the amethyst out of the gem slot when. "Don't!" Caes cried out. "You mustn't remove the gem until the poison dissipates from your bloodstream." Finn slowly withdrew his hand from the bracelet. "Okay, but how long will that take?" Caes pointed to the gem. "Just wait until the gem stops glowing." "Whoa, I didn't even notice that." Jake said. "The gem will glow brightly when you've been poisoned." Caes said as she petted the other snake. "Right now the light is only faint, that means the snake's poison is a little weak. If the gem glows brightly, it means the poison is stronger." Caes then opened the pouch and took out another gem. Finn and Jake both stared at it. "Whoa, what does that thing do?"

Caes held up the gem. "The black diamond can open portals." Jake raised an eyebrow. "What kind of portals?" Caes looked at Finn. "The gem has stopped glowing, you can remove it now." Finn looked at the bracelet. "Oh, sweet." He then took the amethyst out of the gem slot and bracelet had returned to its original form. Caes tossed him the gem which he placed into the slot. The gauntlet transformed into a bracelet again, Caes' appearance also started taking a different form. Her toga turned a dark shade of grey and her skin turned pitch black and eyes turned white, the inside of her mouth was white, and her hair had turned black but with a white outline. "Finn, I want you to think of a place, anywhere you may have been and then try to focus your energy into making a portal." Finn closed his eyes and relaxed himself. He concentrated whatever energy he had into opening a portal. Slow a portal started opening, right now it was only the size of a coin.

'Hhmm…he's actually doing it,' Caes thought to herself. 'I never would've believed that this mere mortal could have this must spirit energy at such a young age. Normally, it would've taken him at least 10 years to even learn and use his spirit energy properly and another 10 years to master it. To harness such energy without even learning about it, it…it…it's just too hard to comprehend. I guess Billy was right about this boy.'

Caes was pulled off her train of thought when she noticed that the portal was now big enough to pass through. "Hey, you did it." Caes said cheerfully. "How are you feeling?" Finn put a hand to his head. "Ugh, I'm a little dizzy. But I'll be alright." Jake turned into a chair and Finn sat down. "Yeah man I can't believe it either" Jake said. "But dude, why'd you open a portal to the badlands?"

* * *

**And that's it for now. I won't be updating very often since I'm working in my uncle's bakery for a little extra pocket money. My contract with him should end by the first week of June. Oh yeah, if you're wondering, 'yes' my cousin is also here with me, during the day we work in the bakery and at night he teaches me whatever he can about Latin, we're like best friends(he has no siblings). Okay on another note, I used to be a fanfiction author 2 and a half years ago, but my account was deactivated during 'the purge', if you don't know what that was, Fanfiction was deleting and purging the site of Rated MA fanfics as well as authors that wrote Rated MA fanfics during the purge. Anyway it's great to be back, I won't tell you my previous pen name btw since it could get me in trouble again.**

**Until next update**


	3. Chapter 3: Power Test

**Hey readers, I'm really, really sorry I should've mentioned this earlier. Chapter 1 starts after the episode 'Red Throne'. You know the one where Cinnamon Bun confessed his love Flame Princess. Anyway enjoy reading.**

* * *

"Yeah dude, I can't believe it either." Jake said. "But dude, why'd you open a portal to the badlands?" Finn looked around him. "I wanted to come here." "Why?" Jake said scratching his head. "I wanted to test out the other gems; I know that they possess great power, so I thought since the badlands are completely deserted…" "You brought us here so you try out the other gems' powers without hurting anyone." "Exactly." Finn said as he took out the black diamond out of the slot. "So which one are you gonna try first?" Caes asked. Finn held up the black diamond. "Hey, if this is the 'black' diamond is there a white one?" Caes smiled. "Yes there is, but I think it would be better if you save the usage of that gem until later." "Okay." Finn said. "Hey dude try out the sapphire, didn't Custos say it had ice powers?" "Oh yeah." Finn said as he tried to locate the blue gem within the pouch. "Here it is." Finn then placed it into the slot. "Whoa," Finn said as he shivered. "Dude what's wrong?" Jake asked worriedly. "It feels cold, but I kinda like it." Finn said with a smile. He then raised his hands and blasted a few rocks with ice shards.

Caes was sitting on a rock, watching the two adventurers. 'Amazing, he already knows how to harness the powers of the sapphire. Maybe he can use the white diamond's powers after all.' Finn then stopped shooting ice. He looked at his hands and started making ice sculptures several of which were of him and of Jake; others were of princess Bubblegum, Marceline, and even a few of the Ice King, of which Finn and Jake used as targets. 'He can even create statues and sculptures. I'm a little intrigued by the one figure they use as targets. He must be an enemy to these two.' Caes thought to herself as the two adventures did what wanted. The spirit looked at herself, her light blue robe, her blue skin and her snow white hair. 'I can't tell him who I truly am, maybe when my purpose has been fulfilled…' "Hey Caes!" Finn's voice once again pulled her away from her musings. "Oh hey Finn, I was just thinking about something." "Like what?" "Oh nothing, just thinking about my life before I became a spirit." Finns eyes widened when he heard this. "Hey why don't you tell me about it?" Finn said as he sat down next to her. "I don't know, there might not be much to say." Caes said as looked up at the sky. "C'mon story time. Story time. Story time." This made Caes smile, Finn almost reminded her of a black-haired girl she once knew. "Maybe some other time. Beside aren't you supposed to be testing the gems?" Finn was a little disappointed when Caes didn't tell him her story, but he quickly brightened up when she mention the other gems.

Finn then spent the rest of the day trying out the other gems. Finn reached into the pouch and pulled out blue-green colored gem. "That gem won't do you good here." Caes said. "Why?" Jake asked. "Well, the aquamarine gem allows you to breathe underwater, and since there's no water in sight, it's pretty much useless here." "Oh, okay then." Finn put the gem back and pulled out a gem with milky white color. "What is this?" Jake asked as he looked at the gem. "The opal, it can grant the user the ability to read minds." "Hhhmmm…" "Dude, don't you dare." Jake said block his head from Finn. Finn put away the opal. "It's okay I already know what you're thinking of." Finn pulled out another gem a black one. Caes smiled. "The onyx, can allow you control over gravity." "Whoa, now something useful." Finn then put the gem in the slot. Caes' appearance changed again, her hair and robe turned black but her skin remained white. "Okay Jake, you ready?" Finn said pointing his hands at the dog. "You know I am." Finn focused on trying to alter gravity around Jake but after a few minutes had passed by nothing happened. "Finn, in order for you to harness the onyx's power you need to think of happy thoughts." Caes said. "Okay here goes." Finn closed his eyes, Jake started floating. "Hey it worked, I'm flying." Jake said happily. "Technically you're just floating." Caes said as she flew next to him. Jake was twirling his in midair and simply enjoying his time. Finn however was still in deep thought. Jake was about to do a back flip when fell to the ground, face first. "Ow." Jake suddenly felt himself becoming heavier; he was slowly sinking into the ground. "Dude! What're you doing?" Caes moves closer to Finn and slapped him in the face, causing him to open his eyes. "Ow, what was that for?" Finn asked. As soon Caes hit Finn, Jake felt his center of gravity fixing itself. "You were obviously thinking of something sad." " Caes said. Finn looked at the ground. "I was thinking of Flame Princess." Caes giggled. "What? A girl? You were thinking about a girl. How did your thoughts turn on a sad note?" "Oh that's 'cause they used to date." Jake said. "Oh? Do tell, I wanna hear more." Caes said excitedly. "Okay, it all started when Princess Bubblegum brought over some fireworks to our tree house."

"Breakups are never easy." Caes said as put an arm around Finn. "Especially when you're young." Caes picked up the pouch and took out the ruby. "But hey if you wanna go see her you can just use this." She tossed the ruby over to Finn. "I guess I haven't seen a while. Maybe I should give her a visit."

* * *

Meanwhile, In the Fire Kingdom

**(Flame Princess POV)  
**Today wasn't as stressful as yesterday since not many people came to see me. I just wish the days would be more like this one, a day that isn't as stressful and high maintenance as the others. I keep telling myself not to complain about my subjects, as their queen I have to put the needs of my people first. I was looking out the window of my bedroom, I saw the citizens of my kingdom going through with their everyday lives. 'Maybe I should give Finn a visit.' I thought to myself. 'He hasn't come to see since Cinnamon Bun…' I let my thoughts trail off. Was Finn jealous of what CB said? Could that be the reason why he hasn't come to see me? I never knew Finn to the jealous type, but I never knew anything else about him. All I know is that he's well loved by everyone in Ooo. We never really talked much *sigh* maybe I broke up with him a little too soon. "Oh Finn, maybe it was a bad idea to..." "Your Highness!" My thoughts had trailed off once again. My guard had an urgent message for me. He walked up to me and knelt down. "My Queen, forgive my sudden intrusion but…" I raised my hand up to silence him. "It's alright, please continue." He stood up. "Prince Finn wishes to have a private meeting with you." **(A/N. The Flame Kingdom's citizens still believe that Finn is a Prince.)** I couldn't believe what I was hearing, for the first time in 9 months I would see Finn again. "Is he here?" I asked trying not to make myself seem too excited. "Yes. Would you like me usher him inside." I breathed out to calm my nerves. "Yes. Please bring him to me."

**(Finn POV)  
**A few minutes had passed my since I had arrived here in the Flame Kingdom's palace, I asked one of the guards if I could see Flame Princess. The guard came back and told me to follow him. As I walked alongside the guard, I saw Flame King and Don Jon arguing inside their lamp/prison. I chuckled a bit to see those two fighting. Being here made me feel a little uncomfortable, it was probably because a few guards were looking at rather oddly. That's when I remembered that I had put ruby in the gauntlet. There were some small flames dancing around my body as well. "Please wait here." The guard said. I looked up and I saw the doors to Flame Princess's room. The guard had walked into FP's room. I could feel my heart beating like a drum. I put my hand to chest and breathed slowly to calm down. When did become so nervous when It came to seeing FP? Well it was 9 months since I last saw her, so this was kind of a terrifying moment for me. The guard then came back out. "Her highness would like to see you now." "Okay, sure." I said as breathed out and swallowed an annoying lump in my throat. "Oh man, I wish Jake was here." I said silently to myself. I put my hand on the door's handle. "Well here goes nothing."

* * *

**So here is the next chapter. I am so lucky that I was able to update this chapter so soon. I hope you enjoyed reading. Please leave a review, I need suggestions on how to improve my fic, cause i'm already out of ideas and it's only the third chapter. Oh, before any of you jump to conclusions, there are only 20 gems power.**** That means the 12 birthstones will be used as well as a few other gems that I can think of. Oh yeah before I forget I need to ask you this; would it be alright if I give Fionna a gauntlet of power as well? Just let me know.**


	4. Chapter 4: Why Can't I Find Love?

**Update time! Okay so the idea of Fionna wielding the same gauntlet as Finn didn't pan out so well. (Thanks Fundindar for the review btw.) Yeah so instead of another gauntlet of power, I'll give Fionna something else. Just let me think of another kind of weapon.  
Fionna: *psst* (whispering) tell them about the grass sword.  
Me: Oh yeah, 100% guaranteed I will be giving Fionna a grass sword.  
On with the story.**

* * *

**(Finn POV)  
**"Well here goes nothing." I opened the door and walked in. And there she was the Flame Princes, er, Queen. She was standing in front of her bedroom window which looks over most of the flame kingdom. I was struggling to say something since the last time we ever spoke was 8 months ago. "Uh…" I started. "Hey Flame Prin… I…I…I mean Flame Queen, hehehe." I laughed nervously. She turned around to face me, I don't know if it was even possible but I became even more nervous than was before. At first she had a stoic expression on her face, but when she turned to face me she her expression had changed from being stoic to shocked. "Finn, why aren't you wearing your fireproof suit?" "Oh yeah, that. Well I can explain." We both sat down and I then told her about the gauntlet, the gems, and even Caes, who wasn't around at the moment. "So the gem you're using right now gives you control over fire as well as immunity?" I nodded my head 'yes'. "If only I had this thing sooner." Flame Queen simply giggled.

**(Third Person POV)  
**Finn and the Flame Queen continued their conversations until late in the afternoon, discussing many topics. It was then that Finn brought up something important. "Hey, Flame Queen?" "Yeah Finn?" "I was thinking of something." The Flame Queen tilted her head sideways. "What is it?" Finn was obviously struggling, again, with what he was trying to say. "C'mon Finn, what is it?" Finn gulped. "I…I…I just wanted to know if…" Flame Queen looked at Finn. "If?" "Uh…if *gulp* you and Cinnamon Bun are…" Finn tried to finish the sentence but, Flame Queen had cut him off by laughing. "W…what's so funny?" Finn asked. "Hahaha…you really think that CB and I are…hahaha." Finn was needless to say, very confused. "Finn, CB is just friend." Flame Queen giggled, she then stood up and walked over to her bedroom window. "Finn, come here." Finn walked over to the window as well. Flame Queen pointed out the window. "Finn, what do you see here?" "Uh…the Fire Kingdom?" Flame Queen nodded her head. "And who rules this Kingdom?" Finn looked at the Queen for a moment. "Uh…you do. Since you're the Queen." "That's right, and as the Queen of the Fire Kingdom I must uphold the traditions of this great land. This also means I can't have any relationships, since I am just 15 years old." Finn was a little dumbfounded when he heard her say that. "Whoa, when did you become all regal and smart sounding?" Flame Queen turned to look out the window. "It was my grandfather." "Oh okay, so did he lecture you on proper Queen-ish manners?" Flame Queen closed her eyes. "No. My grandfather has been dead for over 25 years." 'Whoops, wrong choice of words.' Finn thought. "I'm sorry I thought…" "No, it's okay. I never really knew grandfather up until now." Finn raised an eyebrow. "Care to tell the story." "There's nothing much to say, I was just cleaning out my dad's room, when I found my grandfather's journal." "Whoa, care to tell me more? About your grandfather." "Well…" Flame Queen began. Just then a guard burst into room and got on one knee. "My Queen, an urgent matter has come to our attention." "I'm on my way. Sorry Finn I have to go." Flame Queen rushed out of her room with the guard following close behind. Finn looked out the window and sighed.

(At the tree house.)

Jake was preparing dinner. Finn walked into the kitchen. "Hey Jake, I'm back." Finn said softly. "Oh hey. I'm guessing things didn't go so well with the Flame Queen?" Finn shook his head and looked at the ground. Jake lifted Finn's face back up. "It's okay dude. You'll get over it." Finn smiled. "I guess. Anyway, what's for dinner?" … After dinner, Finn made his way to the outdoor observatory on the roof of the tree house. Finn looked up at the stars and let out a sigh. Caes let herself out of the gauntlet. "Hey Finn, you look kinda down. Is something bothering you?" Finn told Caes about what happened in the Fire Kingdom. "Oh, I'm sorry for asking." Finn let out a sigh. "I just don't get it. Why can't I just find love? Am I cursed to live this life all alone?" Caes giggled at this. "Finn, don't think like that. You have to be more optimistic you can't let one little break up drag you down." Finn lied down on one of the recliner chairs. "If there IS a god of love, he's probably looking down at me right now. And obviously it's not in a good way." Caes rolled her eyes. "Ugh…didn't you hear what I just said?" Finn was unresponsive; he kept his gaze at the stars. "Geez…whatever." Caes looked around her. "I'll be downstairs if you need me."

**(Finn POV)  
**I kept looking at the stars, trying to make out as many constellations as I could. I think Caes was trying to tell me something about how to live my life or something, it didn't matter. I just looked at the sky and closed my eyes.

"Finn…"

I sat up straight; did I just hear someone call my name? I looked around me, no one was there. I lay back down.

"Finn…"

There it was again. Someone was definitely calling my name. "Jake? Caes?" Were those two trying to mess with me? I stood up and looked all around me. No one was there, so I lay back down again. A few minutes had passed when…

"Finn…"

I quickly got to my feet and readied my grass sword. "Show yourself, whoever you are!" I was very annoyed with this person who kept calling my name. I waved my sword around. "I know you're there stop hiding and face me!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…hold it right there. It's just me."

I looked around and I saw him, sitting on the edge of the boat. "Hey Finn." I looked at this person. He had snow white hair and was dressed in what looked like a robe. He kind of looked like Caes, was this guy her twin?. "Do I know you?" I said cautiously pointing my sword at him. He started laughing. "Oh yeah, sorry about that. I guess proper reintroductions are needed." He dramatically bowed down at me. "My name Is Custos, guardian of the gauntlet."

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! Well, my contract is almost over. (FYI I'm working in my uncle's bakery) Oh man I can't believe that it's already the last week of the month. I guess time does fly when you're having fun. Anyway I hope you enjoyed reading, I know it's short, but at least I updated. That's all I can say for now. See you next update. Please leave a review.**


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note  
Hey readers I'm sorry if you thought that this was an update. Okay so I'm posting this author's note to say this.

I broke my arm.

*sigh* This happened on May 30, one afternoon my uncle sent me to the grocery store to pick up a few things. I took my bike and pedaled to the store, I got what was needed and headed back to the bakery. I was at least half a mile away from my uncle's bakery when a car came up behind me, out of nowhere and drove past me, it must've been going 100 mph cause I started losing control of my bike when it zoomed past me, I crashed into a parked car. I don't remember much about the crash, I must've passed out on collision, cause when the next day came I woke up in a hospital bed with a cast around my left arm.

Good news and Bad news

The good news about this whole scenario is that since it was my left that broke and I'm right handed I'll be able to continue working on chapter 5.  
The bad news is that since both my radius and my ulna were fractured, I won't be able to update very often.

That's all I can say for now.

See you when I post chapter 5.


	6. Chapter 5: Training - The Portal

**UPDATE TIME! To my concerned readers, I'm**

**doing fine if you're asking. My arm still hurts from time to time, but I'll be okay. If you were a little confused with my author's note, a full explanation of the incident will be found at the end of this chapter.  
Okay so in this chapter, this is what you've all been waiting for. *clears throat* Drrruuumm rrrrooolllll pleas…  
Finn and Fionna: JUST GET ON WITH THE IT!  
Me: Okay, okay, geez you don't have to be so testy. In this chapter Finn and Fionna will finally meet.  
Oh yes I forgot to mention this, someone asked me via PM. 'how do you pronounce Caes' name? Is the 'C' in her name a 'K' or an 'S' sound?' That is actually a good question, it's an 'S' sound. I hope this answers your question.  
And to my other readers, if you have any questions about my Fanfic simply ask away.**

* * *

**(Finn POV)  
**"My name is Custos, guardian of the gauntlet" Custos? This guy is Custos? I guess this is his true form or something. I caught myself staring at him since he had a striking resemblance to Caes. "What? Never seen a guy wearing a toga before?" It was obvious he caught me staring. "No, no, it's not like that. It's just that…you look a lot like…" "Caes, there you are." I turned around, and Caes was right behind me. "Custos? What brings you here?" She said in a stuck up tone. Something tells these two are not friendly around each other. Custos chuckled a bit. "I'm here to train the boy; to make sure he masters the gems' powers." "Oh really?" Caes sneered. "Then why didn't you explain to him all of the gems' abilities?" You could definitely see the electricity firing from their eyes, but I wasn't interested in their petty squabbles. I wanted to know something. "Okay, okay that's enough you two break it up." I said placing myself in between them. "You." I said pointing to Custos. "Yes, Finn?" "You said that you came here to train me. Why?"

**(Third Person POV)  
**"Finn I need to tell you something very important." Custos said as he floated down to meet Finn's gaze. "What is it?" Custos let out a breath. "I am not from this dimension." Finn blinked a few times before speaking. "Whoa that's so cool. Wait a minute. What does this have to do with me?" "Listen to me Finn, my dimension is in grave peril and I need you to help me protect it from evil." Finn nodded his head 'yes'. "I'll do it." Custos smiled. "Okay good, but first you still need proper training with the gauntlet." Custos flew next to Caes. "I will train you to properly use the gems' powers, and when your training is complete we will head to my dimension as quickly as possible." "Okay so when do we begin and how long will this take?" "We shall begin now." Custos said. "And your training will last for two years." Caes said afterward. Finn couldn't believe what Caes had said. "Two years?!" He yelled. "Custos, I thought you said your dimension was danger? By the time I finish it might already be too late." Caes flew in closer to Finn. "Relax it's gonna be okay." She then rummaged through Finn's bag and took out the pouch containing the gems and opened it. "Okay there is a gem that help with that…aha." She pulled out a gem that was golden-brown in color. Finn stared at the gem. "What does that thing do?" He asked. "The Quartz has the ability to stop time." "Okay, I see where this is going." Finn said, he then thought of something. "Wait a minute, why can't we just head to your dimension right now and stop time there?" Custos looked at Finn. "It's not gonna be that easy, we need to train you first in order for you to use the white diamond's full potential." "The white diamond? What's the white diamond's power anyway?" Finn asked "The white diamond." Caes began. "Has the power to open portals into any dimension." "Okay I understand now. But what about Jake?" "He can come with us, but…your brother can not interfere with your training." Caes said. "Wait, what about my friends? They might get worried if I'm gone can say goodbye to them before I leave?" "Not enough time, once your training is over you will open the portal to my dimension." Custos said. "Okay, I understand." Finn said. Caes noticed a hint of sadness in his voice. "When we leave you will use the quartz's power stop time in this dimension, so when while we are gone nothing will change." Finn pursed his lips in thought. "That kinda sounds okay." "We'll explain everything to you later, for now we'll start your training."

**2 Years Later  
Location: The Badlands.  
**Finn and Custos were locked in a heated battle, for 2 whole years Finn and Custos fought and trained. They would always spar with each other for a few hours and after that Custos would train him in harnessing the white diamond's power; it wasn't easy, since the white diamond's power was proving much harder to use than the black one however Finn would never give up, not when the fate of an entire dimension was at stake. At the start of his training Finn always felt full of energy and seemed to never get hungry as well. Custos explained to the boy that since time had stopped he wouldn't age, get tired, or need food that meant Finn would train constantly and would only stop when Custos would teach Finn the power of another gem. Finn had shown remarkable progress in learning the gems' powers. In one day's time, Finn instantly learned how to use each gems' power but it took him almost 20 months to master each power. Right now in the middle of their fight, Finn was using the Zircon, the gem, according to Custos would grant Finn, super-strength, flight, and even speed. One would think that Finn was at an advantage and with all these abilities he could easily defeat Custos with the power he had, however Custos was easily dodging Finn's punches, kicks, and even the boy's grass sword. Custos had many tricks and secrets up his sleeve, one was that he could control the elements and another was his knowledge of various fighting styles. All of which Finn wanted to learn. But while this was happening, Caes was sitting by herself meditating, and while she was meditating a gem could be seen in her hands the very same gem that stopped time around them. From the beginning Finn wondered how he would be able to use the quartz's power if was to learn how to harness the powers of the other gems. It was then that Caes showed him that she could use the gems' powers as well. And ever since she activated the quartz's power, she fell into a meditative state. Finn and Jake had wanted to know why Caes was meditating. Custos however didn't even know why, to him Caes had always tight-lipped around him ever since Billy the hero was killed by the lich.

An hour later Custos stopped the fight and told Finn that it was time. Finn was needless to say overjoyed, he had been waiting 2 years for this moment. "What about Caes, how will she know that my training's over." Finn asked as he held white diamond in his hands. "Just take the quartz gem out of her hands." "Wow, is it that simple?" Finn said as he walked up to Caes. "Yeah it pretty much is." Custos said crossing his arms. "Okay then." Finn then removed the gem from Caes' hands. Time was beginning to restore itself. Caes had woken up, her eyes fluttered open. "Oh hey guys, has two years passed already?" Caes asked with a cheerful smile. "Yes, and now it's time to open the portal." Custos said. Caes' immediately took on a serious expression. "Finn, give me the pouch." He tossed her small bag containing the gems. She dumped all of the gems on the ground. She picked up the white diamond and handed it to Finn. "Okay here goes." Finn was about to place the gem into the slot when…"Finn wait." Custos said as he stopped him. "What's wrong I thought I was going to open the portal to your dimension?"

_"Gemmis potentiae, excitare, et misisti iram tuam vera virtus."  
_  
Caes was chanting an incantation again in Latin. And as soon as she finished all the gems of power disappeared and the gauntlet transformed into a bracelet. "What the…hey where are the gems?" Caes put a hand on the boys shoulder. "Listen to me Finn, the gems are now part of you." Finn raised an eyebrow. "Wait what?" "Try calling out the power of a gem." Custos said from behind him. Finn had noticed that the gauntlet had turned into a bracelet. "Huh? Okay I'll try. I call on the ruby give me your power." Finn entire body soon burst into flames. "This is awesome!" Finn exclaimed. "Finn this is no time to fool around. Summon the white diamond's power now!" "Hehe alright here we go."

Meanwhile in another dimension.

"Get him off of me!" Fionna said trying to fend off against an ice giant. "Hold on sweetie I'm coming." As the girl struggled to get free from the monster's grip. Suddenly a blinding light started to emanate from the sky. "Whoa what is that?" Cake said staring up at the light. "Cake no time, help me!" The cat turned around and punched the giant off of her sister. "Thanks Cake." Fionna said brushing some snow off of her shoulders. "Anytime Fionna." Cake said. "But right now we've got something else to take care of." The cat said pointing at the sky. Fionna pulled out her sword. "Whatever it is, I'm ready for it." The light started shining brighter. Suddenly a portal open and deposited four beings. Caes and Custos fell, but quickly regained their momentum and just floated in the air. As for Finn and Jake…BLAM! They both slammed into the ground face first. "Ow that hurt." Finn said groggily. "At least you can just heal us with the emerald." Jake said as his face fell back into the ground. Fionna stared at them for a while before walking up to them. "Hey, are you okay?" Finn slowly stood up and cracked his back. "Yeah I think so." He said with his eyes closed. When Finn open his eyes he looked at whoever was talking and as soon as he saw her, the two teens locked their gazes on each other. "H…hi I'm Finn." "H…hey I…I'm Fionna."

* * *

**Yeah I know not a great ending, just give me a review and chapter 6 should fix everything.**

**On May 30, in the afternoon I was making my way back from the grocery store on my bike. The road that I was on was slanted downwards maybe 25 degrees at most, which explains why I didn't see the car coming and why my arm broke upon impact with the parked car. It's a little funny actually, the car I crashed into belonged to this guy who was a regular customer in my uncle's bakery. According to what my cousin and my uncle said, the man called an ambulance after he found me, passed out next his car, he didn't even mind the damage (what a nice guy, right?). I was in the hospital for four days, where the doctor, who was also a regular customer, did a few x-rays, tests, and examinations. I was supposed to leave on May 31 in the afternoon, but I caught a slight fever so I had to stay there until my temperaure went down. My uncle signed me out on June 2, around 5:30 in the afternoon, half an hour later my younger sister came, picked me and my uncle up and drove me back to my uncle's house where we got my stuff. After dinner she drove me home. I received several phone calls the next day from my uncle, my aunt, my cousin, and even the guy who called the ambulance; they all wanted to know how I was doing. I'm doing okay for now, i just hope this all blows over soon.  
**

**Good news and Bad news  
Good news: My doctor said that I could take my arm out of its sling once in a while. Meaning my recovery should come sooner than expected.  
Bad news: I'll be starting school next month and updates will be even slower.  
**


	7. Chapter 6: Confusion

**(Fionna POV)  
**"H…hey I…I'm F…Fionna."  
Those were the first words that came out of my mouth when I first met him. Two days ago an ice giant, which was obviously sent by the Ice Queen, came and attacked me Cake while we were cleaning out the tree-house. After defeating the ice giant, Cake had noticed a bright light in the sky, that light was actually a portal. When it opened four figures fell out, two of those figures were floating in mid-air while the other two simply fell face-first on the ground. After my awkward meeting with Finn, the others had introduced themselves to me and Cake. At first things were quite normal, that is until we got to the tree-house. Custos explained to Finn, who couldn't believe that my tree-house looked exactly like his, that this dimension was a 'mirrored dimension' which meant that his dimension my and dimension look exactly the same. Save for one tiny detail…every citizen is gender-swapped. Thoughts raced around my mind hoping to try and understand it all, but the more I thought about it the more confused I became. "Fionna?" My head shot up. "Fionna baby, are you alright? You've been staring at the wall for a while." Whoa. Looks like I'd been thinking about what Custos said a little longer than I thought. "I'm okay it's just…a little confusing, that's all." Cake tilted her head to the right. "What's confusing?" "Oh the whole mirror-dimension thingy that Custos explained." "Well I guess that makes two of us." I raised my eyebrow. "So wait…you didn't get anything as well, everything that Custos had said." Cake just shrugged her shoulders. Oh great, and here I thought I could count on my sister for whatever problems I was facing. Oh well, I might just ask Finn, he probably understands the situation more than I do.

**(Cake POV)  
**I couldn't say it, I wanted to but I couldn't. I understood everything that Custos said perfectly. I just couldn't bring myself to tell my Fionna the truth. If she knew that Custos was Billie's familiar, she'd flip out. But what those two told us still makes me feel a little uncomfortable. The Lich Queen's familiar, Prince Beelzebub, I never thought I'd see the day when I'd hear that name again. *sigh* "I need to get me some fresh air." I walked over to window and opened it, the cool afternoon wind was doin' wonders for me. "So did you tell her yet?" It was Custos. "I couldn't…I can't do something like that to my sister, especially when she doesn't know the truth about her hero." Custos nodded his head. "I understand, the truth about how Billie died, no one should know that story not even me." He turned around and floated to the door. "But do you understand that one day you're gonna have tell her the truth, because you don't we will all suffer the consequences of your decision." He then left the room. He was right; I have to tell Fionna everything before it's too late.

**(Finn POV)  
**I was outside Fionna and Cake's tree-house doing some sword training. Custos told me that in order to keep up my strength, I'd have to train with my sword every day. I was having the time of my life; I was really bored since I didn't have a training partner. Right now I was wondering where Caes and Custos were. When I first got here I went into overdrive, thought that from the first minute I got here, I'd start fighting bad guys, however Custos had told me that he needed time to track down the ones who were putting this dimension in danger. I kinda understood a bit of what he was doing; this was his home he obviously wanted to see what it again and being a good guy you always have to sacrifice your time for others. "*sigh* I'm bored!" I yelled a t the top of my lungs. "You too huh?" I turned around and saw Fionna, she was sitting on the grass. "Oh hey, were you watching me the whole time?" I asked as I took a seat next to her. She shook her head. "Nah, I just got here. I'm just a little confused to what Custos said yesterday." Wow even her; guess I'm not the only one. "Well to tell the truth I didn't a word of what he said either." Fionna eye's widened as if she was shocked. "Really? Nothing?" I shook my head. "Nope. Well…maybe I would've understood it better if he didn't explain it to us in riddles." Fionna giggled. "I like riddles, but way he said it…way too confusing." I was staring at Fionna while she wasn't looking, I then turned my gaze to the gauntlet er bracelet and thought of something brilliant. "Hey Fionna, do you want to go dungeon crawling?" "Yeah I'd love to, dungeon crawls are the best." Yup, if Fionna is gonna fight alongside us she'd obviously need a weapon, and I know just the place to go get one.

**(Third Person POV)  
**Somewhere in an unknown location a figure is seen inside a dimly lit room, sitting in a meditating position the figure was in deep thought. A demon walked into the room and knelt down before the figure. "Master I have urgent news for you." Said the demon. "This better be good Khan, you do know how much I hate being disturbed when meditating." The figure said with a deep bellowing voice. "A thousand apologies my master, but this matter concerns 'him', the one who helped destroy our creator has come back." Khan said as he stood back up. The figure opened its eyes. "So, the prince has finally returned?" Khan bowed his respectfully. "Yes master. It also appears that he has brought back three companions with him. A boy, a dog, and a woman who looks exactly like him." The figure stood up and crossed his arms. "It seems the prophecies are true then." The figure chuckled a bit. "Khan!" The demon stood up straight. "Yes my lord?" "How long will it take you to restore my powers?" "Without any trouble or distractions, it should take about a month." The figure smiled. "Go! Do not fail me Khan; I have been waiting a long time for this moment." "Yes Master Beelzebub." Khan then left the room. Beelzebub then went back to meditating. 'You finally decided to come back, a grave mistake, you even brought your counterpart with you. It doesn't matter that you even brought with you the vessel that now possesses the powers of my gems, this boy will only prove to be a nuisance to me. Once I've destroyed you and your companions, there will be nothing that can stop me from reclaiming my gems. And when my true power has been restored, I will destroy all life as you know it. I will avenge you my Queen.'


End file.
